The Voice That I Must Not Hear
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: Haru is worried that she doesn't understand why Rin storms out on her after an attempted sleepover. The next day, she suddenly obtained the power of telepathy. FemHaruxRin.


**Based on the manga with Haru as a girl. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 _The Voice That I Must Not Hear_

* * *

 _Ever since we began dating, I've been making Rin mad over little things._

"Enough. I'm leaving."

"Rin?" Haru questioned when she saw the redheaded swimmer stand up from the floor. "You're not going to stay the night anymore?" she asked.

Rin didn't make any reply as he walked out the door.

'What's enough?' the ravenette thought to herself when she heard her front down open and close. 'Enough with trying to get me to understand? Or enough of us dating...?' she sighed. 'What was he mad about this time?' she then laid down on the floor. 'I don't understand what Rin's thinking. What's bothering him?' she sighed again as she placed her wrist over her eyes. 'I wonder if there's anything that could change all of that. If I could understand him better...'

* * *

The next day

"So, when you woke up this morning, you were able to hear other people's thought?" Rei questioned, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah." Haru replied in monotone.

"I don't get it!" the blue haired young man yelled.

"Rei-chan, calm down." Nagisa said.

"How can you possibly react calmly to this, Nagisa-kun?!" Rei asked.

"But it's Haru-chan." the blonde haired first year replied simply.

"Yeah, it's Onee-chan." Kokoro agreed.

"What kind of logic is that?!"

"Hasn't it been scientifically proven that dolphins are able to read people's emotions?" the violet haired girl questioned.

"Haruka-senpai is a human!" Rei exclaimed.

"At first, I couldn't believe it myself." Haru remarked.

"Me neither." Makoto said. "When she told me that she heard a voice, I thought she was talking about a ghost or something." he commented, remembering how his childhood friend told him she heard a voice when he came to get her out of the bath to get to school.

"Then that means that Haruka-senpai heard your thoughts?" Rei asked.

"That's right." the olive green haired young man said.

"Haru-chan, try to guess what I'm thinking!" Nagisa told the ravenette, excitement in his voice. "The topic is 'tonight's dinner'! Try to guess what I want to eat tonight!"

"This sounds like fun!" Kokoro remarked. "Onee-chan, can you guess what I'm thinking, too?" she asked.

"Okay." Haru replied in monotone. She 'hmmed' as she stared at her friends and cousin.

'She really will guess, won't she...' Makoto thought.

'She couldn't have morphed into a dolphin woman while she slept, could she?' was what Rei was thinking.

'Hmm, maybe I'll switch things up and have some Iwatobikkuri pan gratin.' Nagisa thought.

'I wonder if this is genetic.' Kokoro mentally wondered. 'If it is, I wonder when I'll be able to inherit this power.'

"Nagisa, there is no way that Iwatobikkuri pan gratin is good.' Haru told the younger boy. "Have some mackerel au gratin instead."

"Ooh!" Nagisa exclaimed in amazement.

"Rei, you don't have to worry." the young woman said to the blue haired first year. "I didn't morph into a dolphin woman over night."

"Wha-?!" Rei said in shock.

"Kokoro, I don't know if thing is genetic or not." Haru told her cousin. "So I'm not sure if you'll get it or not."

"Wow! That's incredible, Onee-chan!" Kokoro declared.

"Wait just a moment here!" the glasses wearer yelled.

"Rei-chan, you're being rude!" the short blonde scolded.

"That's not it." Rei said. "This means that Haruka-senpai is able to hear what we're all thinking all the time, correct?" he questioned.

"Right." Haru answered.

"Th-Then..." Makoto started to say.

"Could it be?" the blue haired first year asked.

"Indeed!" Nagisa said.

"All of our thoughts are bare to her all the time now!" Kokoro yelled. She pointed a finger at her cousin. "Onee-chan!"

"Haru!"

"Haruka-senpai!"

"Haru-chan!"

"Wh-What?" the ravenette asked.

"You need to go home right now!" the other four swimmers told her in unison.

"Eh?" Haru questioned.

"We may be alright, but our classmates are a different story." Nagisa told her.

"Exactly! That would count as an invasion of privacy!" Rei agreed.

"Onee-chan, you must go home!" Kokoro insisted.

"I'll let Ama-chan-sensei and Rin know!" Makoto said.

* * *

Later, at the Nanase residence

'In the end, I got sent home...' Haru thought to herself, sitting neck-deep in her water-filled bathtub. She slumped against the edge of the tub. 'And we were going to go swim at Samezuka today for a joint practice. Then again, Rin and I had left things in the middle of a fight.' she remembered the redheaded swimmer leaving her house last night and what he said. 'With this ability, I could probably understand everything that Rin is thinking now. Maybe I can understand how I angered him.' she cupped her hands and filled them with water. Then she squirted some of the water at the dolphin figure sitting on a self, hitting it dead center. 'I wonder when I'll see him again...' she thought.

'Geez...'

Haru blinked in surprise when she heard the male voice in her head.

'Is she in the bath again?'

The young woman's eyes widened when she immediately recognized the voice.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom slid open.

"Oi, Haru! Don't sit and soak in cold water during the middle of winter!" Rin scolded as he walked into the bathroom.

"Rin?" Haru said in slight surprise. "What are you doing here? What happened to practice?" she asked.

"You didn't show up for practice, so I asked the others about it, and they told me that you were really sick, so I came." the redheaded young man explained. "You must have been feeling pretty bad if you're skipping out on swimming, huh?" he commented. "But you seem totally fine. Those jerks and little brat lied to me..." he said. 'Ugh.' he mentally groaned. 'Looks like I was worrying for nothing.'

"Were you worried about me?" the ravenette asked, hearing his thoughts.

"N-Not really." Rin denied. "But, with the way I had left the other day, I wouldn't be able to sleep if I thought you had fainted or something." he said.

Haru 'hmmed' as she stared at him, feeling both happy and guilty.

"What's with that face you're making?" the male swimmer asked, irritated by her look. Then he sighed. "Anyway, get out of there before you get really sick." he told her.

"Are you leaving?" the female swimmer asked.

"Well, you're not sick." Rin replied. "So I don't see the point in staying." he said. 'Besides, even if I wanted to stay, I have no excuse.' he thought. 'After how I was yesterday, it would be too awkward.'

'Rin!' Haru thought after hearing what he was thinking.

"See ya." the redheaded swimmer said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" the ravenette yelled as she stood up in the bathtub and grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave, Rin!" she told him.

Rin stared at her with wide eyes, mainly because she was completely naked.

"Why aren't you wearing a swimsuit?!" he exclaimed, his face entirely red.

"I'm not sick, but there is something different!" Haru told him, not seeming to care about her appearance at the moment.

"At least put on your swimsuit like you usual do!" Rin yelled, trying his best not look at her. "Ugh, here!"

"Oh!" the young woman said in surprise when he threw his towel in her face.

"I won't leave, so get out of the tub!" the young man ordered, his face still red. "And put some damn clothes on, stupid tomboy!" he yelled as he walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Haru just stood in the bathtub, holding the towel close to her chest.

'Goddamn it!' she heard Rin's voice in her head. 'That surprised me. I ended up seeing something amazing. Don't tell me all that mackerel she eats is the reason why her tits are so big.'

"Huh." the young woman said to herself. "Rin is surprisingly quite perverted." she commented.

* * *

Later

"Rin, what are you doing?" Haru, now fully dressed in a shirt, jacket, and pants, asked as she walked into the kitchen to find the young man there.

"I'm borrowing your kitchen." Rin replied, his hair tied in a low ponytail. "And also this apron." he added. "I was planning to cook for you when I was told you were sick, so I have the ingredients. I don't want them to go to waste, so I'll make dinner. I'll also make something extra for Kokoro when she comes back." he told her. 'I did promise you before, after all.' he thought, unaware the ravenette had heard him.

Haru stared at him, mostly focused on the fact that he was wearing the apron that she often used when she was cooking.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" the redheaded swimmer asked, noticing her staring.

"N-No, it's nothing..." the female swimmer retorted, turning her head to the side to hide the blush that had appeared on her cheeks.

"Relax, I told you one time that I cooked for myself while I was in Australia, remember?" Rin stated. 'I'm not going to make anything inedible.' he thought.

"I'm not worried about that." Haru told him after hearing his thoughts. Then she pointed towards the refrigerator. "Feel free to use the mackerel that's in the fridge." she said.

"I'm not using that." Rin replied firmly.

"Very well then, I'll cook." the ravenette stated as she started to roll up her jacket sleeve.

"Kidding, kidding!" the young man exclaimed as he grabbed her arm to stop her. "I'll use it, so just go and sit down." he told her. 'Don't get pissed over mackerel!' he mentally yelled.

"But..." Haru started to say.

"Just go and sit down over there already." Rin ordered, making a 'shooing' motion with his hand. "I don't really get what's going on, but you're not feeling like yourself, right?" he questioned.

The young woman stared at him. "All right." she finally said.

* * *

'It looks like I can't read his thoughts from over here.' Haru thought to herself as she leaned her back against the doorway that lead to the back porch, waiting for Rin to finish cooking in the kitchen. She then remembered the things the male swimmer thought about back in the bathroom. 'I didn't realize that was the way he felt. So does that mean he doesn't hate me? If that's true, then why did he leave the way he did yesterday?'

The ravenette was pulled from her thoughts when the sound of a cat meowing reached her ears.

"Oh." she said when a white cat leapt into her lap. 'I wish Rin was needy like this with me sometimes, too...' she thought as she stroked the cat under her chin, causing her to purr.

"Hey, Haru, where do you keep your big plates?" Rin asked from the kitchen.

"They should be in the middle of the right cabin." Haru replied.

"Okay, thanks." the young man said. Then he noticed the feline in her lap. "Is that a stray?" he asked, taking off the apron.

"Yeah." the female swimmer said as he came over and squatted down beside her. "I feed her sometimes."

"Wow, she's really friendly from just having you feed her." Rin remarked as he stuck his finger out towards the cat, causing her to poke at it with her paw. 'The ones that hang around the dorm don't allow me to get close at all.' he thought.

"The strays that hang around here are more used to people." Haru told him after hearing what he was thinking.

'I'm a bit jealous.' the redheaded young man mentally remarked as he stared at the cat. 'That cat...'

The ravenette blinked when she heard what he thought, slightly surprised.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked, thinking he wanted to hold the feline.

"Oh, no way." Rin replied, standing up straight. "I'm cooking right now. I can't go and be petting a cat now!" he told her. 'I'm not jealous of you holding a cat!' he thought.

'So that wasn't it?' Haru asked herself mentally.

"Go and wash up, I'm almost done." the male swimmer said. 'As if I would say that I was feeling jealous of a cat!' he thought.

The ravenette was taken aback by this when she heard his thoughts.

"Wait, Rin!" she called as she grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Uwah!" Rin cried out when the young woman tackled him to the floor. "Oww..." he said, the band that he used to tie his hair falling out. "What the hell is the big idea?" he asked.

"I thought you were a big cat." Haru said as she pushed herself up, her legs straddling his. "But it turns out that you're just Rin."

"What's with that ridiculous excuse?!" the young man yelled. 'She's way too close!' he thought. "Get off of me, Haru!" he demanded as he tried to push her off.

"Wait, don't run away from me!" the ravenette exclaimed as she grabbed his arm. "Rin, please tell me. Why did you leave yesterday?" she asked.

'Why I left? As if I can explain!' Rin thought to himself, still unaware that the female swimmer could read his thoughts. "What does it matter now?" he asked, turning his head away from her. "Enough already, let go."

"It's not enough!" Haru shouted as she tightened her grip on his arm. "Rin, you've been acting weird ever since we began dating." she told him.

"What do you mean by 'weird'?" the male swimmer asked.

"You act distant, and go off on me out of the blue." the tall young woman explained. "And yesterday, when you left like that, you never used to do that before."

"That's..." Rin trailed off.

"Did I do something to make you angry?" the ravenette asked.

"That's not it!" the young man yelled.

"Then what it?" Haru asked.

'Because...' Rin started to think, gritting his teeth together. "You keep talking about how I'm weird, but you're pretty weird yourself!" he exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Huh?" the young woman blinked, not expecting that.

"Yesterday, I come here to spend the night, and then you decide to have us watch some ridiculous mascot DVD, next you go and take a bath all by yourself, I'm your guest but you go to sleep almost immediately, so of course I'm gonna get pissed and want to leave." the redheaded swimmer told her, counting off all the things he said with his fingers. "You won't even kiss me! What's the point of us even dating?!" he added. 'This just makes me look desperate.' he thought. "If I'm boring you, then just go right out and say." 'I didn't want to say this. She must definitely think I'm annoying now...' "I won't be able to understand anything if you just stand there and be silent!" 'Geez, this is terrible.'

'I get it now.' Haru thought about listening to the young man and hearing all of his thoughts. 'So he felt the same way, huh?' she mentally remarked, feeling slightly happily. "Rin." she said.

"What is it now?" Rin asked.

"I love you." the young woman confessed.

The young man stared at her. "Huh?!" he exclaimed after completely registering what she just in his head, his face going as red as his hair.

"I think you're very handsome." Haru told him honestly. "Not to mention, cute and beautiful." she added.

"Wh-"

"I want to touch you and kiss you." the female swimmer continued.

"Wha-"

"And, perhaps one day, even have se-mmf!" the ravenette was cut off when the redheaded swimmer covered her mouth with his hand.

"What the hell is going on with you?!" Rin asked, his face completely bright red. "What are you saying all of a su-ah!" he exclaimed when she licked his hand. "Don't lick me, you idiot!" he yelled as he pulled his hand back. "What are you, a dog?!"

"This isn't sudden." Haru said. "I've been feeling this way for a long time. You told me that you couldn't understand if I didn't say anything out loud, right?" she asked.

"W-Well, yes..." the young man replied.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't know what to do when you were here." the young woman told him. "So I thought that watching a DVD or taking a bath would calm me down. I probably went to bed early because I wasn't able to get much sleep from being excited. It wasn't because I was bored with you or anything."

Rin stared at her, not knowing what to say after hearing her explanation. "What the hell is with that..." he finally said, placing his face in his hand. 'I feel like a complete idiot for being so worried and irritated.' he thought.

Haru silently laughed to herself after hearing his thoughts. "I guess it's something I need to say out loud." she remarked.

"I'm not Makoto, after all." the male swimmer said.

"Are you jealous?" the ravenette asked in a slight teasing tone of voice.

"No, I'm not!" Rin yelled.

"Rin, I wanna hear you say it." Haru told him, leaning closer to him.

"You got the whole point of it." the young man replied, turning his gaze away from her. 'Don't make me say it and embarrass myself!' he thought, still completely unaware the female swimmer had heard him. 'I also really...'

"Hold it!" the ravenette shouted. "Say it out loud." she ordered. "I want to hear it coming from your mouth."

"Ugh, geez..." Rin groaned. 'So embarrassing...' he thought. "I also really love you, too, y'know." he confessed, rubbing that back of his neck as his face turned as red as his hair.

"Rin, I want to kiss you." Haru told him, her face inches from his.

"Well, instead of saying it, go ahead and do it." the male swimmer retorted.

The female swimmer grabbed both sides of his face, pulled him closer to her, and placed her lips over his. After a while, they pulled away from each other.

"Ah!" Haru said in surprise. 'I can't hear his thoughts anymore.' she mentally remarked.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." the ravenette replied.

"It can't be just 'nothing'." the redheaded young man said. "You just said 'Ah!', so what is it?"

"It's just..." the young woman trailed off.

"C'mon, say it!" Rin demanded. "I'm curious now."

"Rin..." Haru started to say.

"Yeah?"

"Do you smell something burning?" the female swimmer asked.

"Burning?" the male swimmer repeated. Soon, something clicked inside his brain. "Aah! Tell me that sooner rather than waiting!" he yelled as he got off the floor and ran into the kitchen. "Crap, sorry, I think I burned your pot!"

'Nah, I don't think I should tell him.' Haru thought, smiling to herself.

"Oi, Haru!" Rin called. "What are you smiling about?" he asked. "Get in here and look at this!"

"Okay, I'm coming." the ravenette replied.

* * *

"This premium mackerel that Kokoro and I have been looking forward to has now gone to waste..." Haru said as she stared down at the burned mackerel.

"Don't say stuff like that out loud. And I said that I was sorry." Rin told her.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Finished. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought about it in your reviews. Please let me know any FemHaruxRin stories you would like me to write about. Bye!**


End file.
